


History Repeats

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t plan on it, but they can’t stop history from repeating itself (mayhaps what’s good for the Targaryens is good for the Lannisters now too?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiafkinkmeme prompt: Daenerys and Myrcella – it makes no sense to Myrcella. She is the issue of a brother and a sister, and everyone spits at her and calls her an abomination. And yet Daenerys Targaryen is also the issue of a brother and a sister, and everyone kneels at her feet and calls her queen.
> 
> I don’t know why I didn’t write something like this sooner, because it’s something that’s always bothered me about the ASOIAF ‘verse. I just want to shake everyone and say “YOU WERE RULED BY INCEST BABIES FOR NEARLY THREE HUNDRED YEARS. THE ONLY REAL ISSUE SHOULD BE THAT JOFF AND CELLA AND TOM AREN’T BARATHEONS AND THEREFORE HAVE NO CLAIM TO THE THRONE. YOU ARE ALL SILLY HYPOCRITES EXCEPT STANNIS SO GO AWAY,” because Stannis is just like “Dude they’re not my brothers kids get them the fuck away from the throne.”
> 
> Or whatever.
> 
> Anyways, the wording of the prompt alone is more beautiful and sads-inducing than anything I could have come up with, so here goes nothing.
> 
> Accidentally became kind of shippy towards the end with a ship I don’t ship. Oops.

For three hundred years – or near enough that it makes no difference, not to Myrcella for whom a moon’s turn is an eternity in all the wisdom of her nearly-fourteen years – the Targaryens married brother to sister (how many years had Cersei and Jaime acted as man and wife?).

For dozens of generations – she doesn’t know if it really was dozens, but it doesn’t really make much difference in her mind – the children that brothers fathered by their sisters held the throne for the Targaryens (it was just one generation for House Lannister, that wasn’t so bad, was it?).

Myrcella stands in front of Daenerys Targaryen, shoulder to shoulder with Tommen, and calls the Dragon Queen out on her hypocrisy (how dare a woman whose parents were siblings denounce her and Tommen for having parents who were siblings?).

Myrcella stands in front of Daenerys Targaryen and refuses to listen when this woman, whose father beat her mother, his sister, tell her that her and Tommen’s parents were disgusting, because she knows that for all their faults, Cersei and Jaime Lannister loved each other more than anything else in the world (more than they loved their children?).

Tyrion pleads for their lives, but Tommen and Myrcella don’t want his falsehoods (how can he want them to live when he can’t even look at them without flinching?).

Tyrion sends them back to the Rock with assurances that he loves them, that their parents loved them (but does he count Jaime as their father or Robert?).

Nobody will speak to them (are they afraid that incest is catching?).

Nobody cares how they pass their days (or do they already assume the worst?).

They always were as close as twins (hadn’t Kevan once said they reminded him of Cersei and Jaime?).

They don’t plan on it, but they can’t stop history from repeating itself (mayhaps what’s good for the Targaryens is good for the Lannisters now too?)

 


End file.
